Calming Darkness, Rogue Light
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Makuta Teridax is not the one who turned evil, but it was Mata Nui, his own brother. Now, with their war having made its way to the realm of Remnant, it's up to Makuta's chosen warrior, Jaune Arc, to put an end to Mata Nui's twisted ways and restore the balance of Light and Shadow.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hi mortals. This story is a favor for SaurusRock625 so he doesn't mess with his chapter schedule. He's a good friend and I owe him this much for how much he's been helping me with my stories and most of the ideas for them. Anyway, without further ado BRING THE NOISE!**_

 _ ***I own neither RWBY or Bionicle!***_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/Scroll communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

 _Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, Makuta Teridax betrayed his brother, Mata Nui, sending him into an eternal slumber using his power over the shadows. Until he was defeated by six mighty warriors who embodied the six elements. Heroes known as the Toa Metru._

 _At least, that is what the ancient legends would like you to believe._

 _In reality, it was Makuta who was betrayed. Makuta understood that without light, there could be no shadow. And without evil, there could be no good. And so, he did all within his power to preserve and protect this delicate balance._

 _But Mata Nui did not see it this way. He did not wish for there to be any darkness or evil in the world, and sought to destroy it altogether. And so, to do this, he created six mighty warriors to fight the Makuta; imbuing them with elemental energies. They were a match for the Vahki and the Rakshi that Makuta created, but they were no match for the strongest of his forces._

 _Little did Mata Nui know was that Makuta had created six Toa of his own. And each one was imbued with the power of six different elemental powers. Unlike the Toa of Mata Nui, Makuta's Toa warriors specialized in strategic thinking in addition to their abilities as warriors._

 _When the spirit of light found out, he was furious. And so, he ordered his Toa to destroy Makuta._

 _The battle raged for many, many, many years. While Makuta had experience on his side, the Toa working for Mata Nui had both power and numbers on their side, and eventually overwhelmed the spirit of shadows. They succeeded in destroying Makuta… but at a price…_

 _Their brotherhood was turned to stone. And while the corrupted light may have prevailed… this battle was just the beginning._

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well guys, here's the prologue. Tell me guys what you think. Also, I have a poll on my profile that I need you all to vote on. Any questions you have go to Saurus.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Element Wielders Revealed

_**SaurusRock625: Hey, what's up y'all? Here we are with yet another exciting chapter of the story! And here with me for the beginning commentary are PhantomDragon99, and his evil cohort, Shawn the Ghostly Dragon Reaper!**_

 _ **Me: What do you think you're doing? I may be posting this story for you, but it's my channel. We do my intro, got it you Wildmutt wannabe?**_

 _ **Shawn: Evil? Reaper? *pounds Saurus into the ground with a large steel mallet with the mallet end shaped like Garnet's gauntlets* I'm not a reaper you maroon and I'm most certainly not evil.**_

 _ **Me: So sorry guys. Saurus makes the chapters and and sends them to me, but he has forgotten who does the posting as seen with the lack of my intro. Anyway without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

 _ *****We still don't own RWBY, or Bionicle!*****_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/Scroll communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

 _ **Finding Successors to the Elements**_

* * *

Alone in the vast darkness of the Shadow Realm, Teridax and his six Toa warriors drifted aimlessly as they awaited their untimely escort to the afterlife. His Toa certainly looked very different as opposed to those that we're all familiar with.

The first of these Toa, and the leader of the group, is a male with a light blue and yellow color scheme. His mask is yellow with a few spikes in the back of it, and his weapon of choice is a lance that he keeps strapped to his back. This is Toa Niiva; Toa of Lightning.

The second Toa is clearly female, having a more feminine build along with a distinct hourglass figure and a larger breastplate. Her coloration was primarily lavender with some black accents, and her mask was sleek and seemed more aerodynamic. Her weapon of choice was surprisingly a pair of silver bracelets that, while highly fashionable, also held a set of gauntlets that were combined with shotguns. This is Toa Bashaava; Toa of Gravity.

Next, we have a taller and lankier member of the team. His armor and mask were primarily a burnt orange color, and he had a small plate of protodermis over his left eye on his mask. The Toa weapon he carries is a set of twin katanas with built-in plasma energy conduits that allowed him to more easily channel his elemental power into them without any problems. This is Toa Rakhar; Toa of Plasma.

Next was another male Toa who seemed to have a build that was more along the lines of a professional wrestler. His mask mostly resembled a full face-visor, but while the lense part was a golden color, the metal parts of it were grey like iron. Even his armor was an iron grey color with gold accents. His weapons were twin sledgehammers that could combine to form a grenade launcher with an axe blade at the end that fires up to six grenades per second with a max ammo capacity of twelve grenades before needing to reload. This is Ferrous; Toa of Iron.

Next, we have the second female of the group who it certainly a woman who was built for grace and dignity rather than using her looks to her advantage. She's covered in sandy brown armor, and her mask looks like a combination of a pair of goggles and a simple facemask. She wields a rapier as her weapon of choice, and has a very serious demeanor. Everyone, meet Sahnno; Toa of Sand.

And finally, the final male of the group. His armor is primarily silver in color, but he's mostly a brighter shade of green than the Toa of Air. In fact, he seemed to be quite hyperactive, and looked to be built directly for speed rather than power. He also seemed to have a thing for weapons. The weapon strapped to his back was a pair of twin scythes that could combine into one big scythe. This is Bograak; Toa of the Jungle.

But even he could not bring himself to smile in such a depressing time.

"This stinks." said Bograak.

"Perhaps we could try to make Sahnno laugh. A few good puns are sure to turn that frown upside down." Niva suggested.

Bashaava perked up at this. If there's anything she likes more than a good fight, it's making a good joke. But as she tried to think of something, she found herself unable to even find the words to make even the cheesiest of puns. And so, she resigned herself to hiding her face in her hands out of shame.

"I never thought I'd see the day… Bashaava can't tell a joke!" Niva said in horror.

"Good news? We've got nothing more to lose." Rakhar said with Ferrous nodding in agreement.

"You know, it's bad enough that we were killed. Why did they have to desecrate our graves like that?" Sahnno asked. "Destroying Rakhar's eye. That hurt!"

Ferrous said nothing. He was always the strong and silent type when it came to him and his brothers and sisters, but this was eerily quiet; even for him. Ferrous merely looked to Makuta for guidance. Something the Spirit of Shadow sensed.

"I'm afraid I know not what we must do in this situation, my friends. But we must not give up!" Teridax said. "We must have hope, and be ready for any trials that come our way."

"Indeed, you must."

Teridax and his Toa brothers and sisters immediately drew their weapons, ready to defend themselves from whatever it was that just spoke. But all they saw was a glowing mask that looked like half of the Great Kanohi Mask of Light and the Great Kanohi Mask of Shadows.

"You have no need to fear me, mighty Toa. I am a friend, not a foe."

"Yeah, that's what Toa Lhikan said to us. And look what happened." quipped Sahnno.

"Sahnno, cease hostility! This spirit is telling the truth!" Teridax assured.

Naturally, the Toa were a bit shocked that their leader would say something like that after his brother's betrayal, but they decided to heed his words and lowered their weapons. Makuta turned back to the floating mask, and proceeded to bow his head in respect.

"It is good to see you again, father." Makuta said, shocking the Toa.

" _FATHER?!"_ the Toa thought in unison.

"It is good to see you as well, my son. But I'm afraid this meeting is not simply to exchange pleasantries." replied the mask. "There is trouble in the ancient land of Okoto."

This caught the immediate attention of Makuta and the Toa. They'd heard of the ancient island world of Okoto and knew that it was a peaceful land. If there was danger there, it must have been serious.

"The ancient Mask Maker City has been targeted by the forces of your brother, Mata Nui. He has used his power to possess one of Okoto's protectors known as Ekimu, and forged a mask using the six elemental powers of the Toa behind you. Lightning, Gravity, Plasma, Sand, Iron, and the Jungle. But Ekimu's brother, the Makuta of Okoto, saw what had become of his brother, and did what had to be done to protect his home. Using his mighty hammer, he knocked the Mask of Ultimate Power off his brother's face… and shattered it into six fragments!"

The story of what happened was quite interesting to Makuta and the Toa. But they felt there was much more to the story than that. How right they are…

"Unfortunately, doing so caused a great burst of power that sent Ekimu's body into another dimension, while Okoto's Makuta was sent into a long sleep due to the massive power output. And though his body is gone, Ekimu's corrupted spirit is still there, plaguing the very island he swore to protect. Now, it is up to six heroes to return to Okoto and prevent Mata Nui from destroying that world as well."

"But sir, we can no longer walk amongst the living. We have been killed." Ferrous said, speaking for the first time.

His fellow Toa looked at him in shock. Never have they heard him say anything in their lives. Ferrous noticed this and grew a bit annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, you haven't said anything since we've known you!" Rakhar said.

"Everything has been fine up until this point. What, did you think I was mute, or something?" Ferrous asked.

The other Toa merely looked away and whistled suspiciously, making the Toa of Iron narrow his eyes in annoyance behind his mask.

"Jerks." growled Ferrous.

"Ignoring that little revelation," interjected Makuta's father. "You should know that you yourselves are not going to Okoto. It is your successors who shall be going in your stead."

Taken completely by surprise, the Toa of Lightning summed up their thoughts in a single sentence.

"I don't get it."

Using some of his power, Makuta's father opened a sort of window to another dimension. Makuta and the Toa gathered around the window and were amazed at what they saw.

This world was full of dark creatures that seemed to have armor made of bone, yet they were nothing like the Bone Hunters or Skrawl on the Glatorian home world of Bara Magna. And facing off against these creatures were humanoids like the Matoran and the Okotans; each using mêlée weaponry that could transform into a ranged weapon.

"This world that you are seeing is known as Remnant. It is a world where many forms of art such as carving, painting, mask making, and music have been all but lost in the neverending battle against creatures known as the Grimm. As such, warriors who call themselves Hunters and Huntresses, have risen up to protect the innocent from these monstrosities. And amongst these Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, your successors have been chosen."

The first fighter to show up on the screen was a woman with long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and green eyes. She was wearing golden armor of some sort, and had a golden spear and shield for her weaponry.

"This young woman is Pyrrha Nikos, the Spartan of Remnant. She never knew her real parents, and was raised and trained from a young age at an orphanage to combat these Grimm. As a result, she never had a real childhood. She shall succeed Niiva as the Toa of Lightning."

Next, we see another girl. This one has long, wavy blonde hair with an ahoge* on her head, and lilac colored eyes. Like Bashaava, she too wears bracelets that transform into gauntlets, only hers are gold instead of silver.

"Your successor, Bashaava, is known as Yang Xiao Long. She is the older step sibling to Bograak's successor. Twice, she has lost her mother at a young age. And as a result, she hides her pain behind the mask of an adventurous thrill seeker, all the while searching for her birth mother."

The next to appear was also a girl, but she looked a bit younger than Yang and Pyrrha. Her eyes were silver, and her hair started black at the roots and gradually turned red like a rose. She wore a black battle dress, and a red hooded cloak.

"Ruby Rose, the younger stepsister of Yang Xiao Long. She is the successor of the element of The Jungle, and is known to be the most carefree of the group. She is well known for four things. Her amazing speed, her love for weapons, her adorableness, and her sweet tooth."

Bograak chuckled at this. He was liking this kid already.

Next to appear was a boy with black hair and a magenta highlight that was tied into a low ponytail, tan skin, and pink eyes. He seemed very stoic, and was wearing traditional Chinese combat garb.

"This young man is Lei Ren, the successor of Ferrous. He is a member of Team JNPR, and is much like Ferrous. Minus his obsession with breaking the legs of his opponents."

All of the Toa had a good laugh at that.

Next to be shown was a girl with pure white hair in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, and a scar over her left eye. Like Sahnno, she too uses a rapier as her choice of weapon, and wears a white battle dress and white high heels.

"Weiss Shnee is the heiress to the Shnee Dust Company, and is quite skilled in the dueling arts. Like you, Sahnno, Weiss is much like the stereotypical 'proper lady', but in truth, all she yearns for is the acceptance of her family for who she is. Not whom they want her to be."

"Wow… the life of an heiress must be rough." Sahnno said.

"Indeed it is. But let us move on to Rakhar's successor."

The next person to appear was another girl. This one had orange colored hair, baby blue eyes, and a very hyper, borderline crazy, personality. She was seen smashing several of these Grimm creatures with a large hammer that seemed too heavy for anyone to lift.

"Nora Valkyrie is quite the unique individual, and is a very close friend of Lei Ren. She was not always this hyper, but when she unlocked her Semblance, or unique power, it caused her to develop a severe case of ADHD. But she is a good soul, once you get to know her."

"I don't think I could stick around THAT long." Rakhar wisecracked.

"Wait a moment… all six of our successors have already been shown. So how come we are seeing this guy?" Ferrous suddenly inquired.

The other Toa looked up and were surprised to see a new face among their six future Toa. It was a boy with scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore jeans, a black sweatshirt with armor in various areas, and was fighting with a sword and shield. Although, it looked more like he was getting his butt kicked. But no matter how many times he got knocked down, he always got right back up.

"Not much of a fighter, is he?" Bograak asked.

"Well, ya gotta admire his determination." Bashaava said.

"That is Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc family. What he lacks in fighting abilities, he makes up for in strategic thinking. Though he is not a successor to a Toa, he will play a vital role in restoring the balance of Light and Shadow. Now, we must prepare. Okoto's newest heroes will soon arrive."

* * *

 _ ***Ahoge (アホ毛, アホげ), literally 'foolish hair', is a visual cue common to Japanese anime and manga. Consisting of a single, often large, lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head, it is most often used to identify foolish, bumbling or carefree characters.***_

* * *

 _ **SaurusRock625: Before anyone asks, yes, Ferrous' design and weapon were derived off of Agent Maine and his Type 25 Grenade Launcher; A.K.A. the Brute Shot. I don't own Halo or Red vs. Blue either!**_

 _ **Me: Hey knucklehead. It's not 'Agent Maine' anymore in case you forgot, it's The Meta. Anyway, all questions about these chapters should go to SaurusRock625.**_

 _ **Shawn: Once again, we need you guys to vote on the poll and we are encouraging you all to draw fanart for any or all of these stories.**_

 _ **Me:**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	3. Chapter 3: To Another World

_**Hello mortals. Welcome to another chapter. How did you guys enjoy the others. Awesome, right?**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Excuse me, can I just say one thing to the audience? And Shawn, don't even think about trying to hit me over the head with Garnet's hammer again. This is important.**_

 _ **Shawn: It's not Garnet's hammer, numbskull. It belongs to Sardonyx.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: I hope that you all find this adventure to be interesting, and don't forget to vote on the poll that Phantom has posted on his profile.**_

 _ **Me: Anyway, without further ado, BRING THE NOISE!**_

 _ ***We still don't own RWBY or Bionicle!***_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts/flashback/Scroll communication_

 _Songs_

 _ **Author Notes**_

" **Yelling"**

* * *

 _ **The Gateway to Okoto**_

* * *

It was a very close battle. Beacon Academy had been attacked by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, and they nearly succeeded in destroying it. The young hunters and huntresses of teams RWBY and JNPR managed to drive them off… but not without serious casualties.

Yang's right arm had been destroyed, Pyrrha had nearly died due to being shot dangerously close to the heart, and Jaune's own eye had been gouged out by a White Fang member that was a tiger Faunus. The only other members of their teams that were with them included Weiss, Ruby, Ren, and Nora. And even they didn't get away without injury. As for Blake, she went off after the White Fang when Roman issued a strategic retreat, claiming that she was going to do some undercover work.

Weiss had several cuts on her arms from blocking a sword attack that destroyed her rapier, Nora and Ren were covered in bruises and soot, and Ruby had a few broken ribs.

"I don't… think… we're gonna make it." Nora groaned, having abandoned her bubbly personality.

"Clearly, we were outmatched. These White Fang were stronger than previous members that we've faced." Ren added, panting a bit from exhaustion.

Jaune didn't say anything. He was too busy holding onto Pyrrha like she might disappear if he let go. After getting shot by Roman, the red head spartan finally told the blonde knight her feelings for him. Needless to say, Jaune was not leaving Pyrrha's side anytime soon.

As for Blake, she went off after the White Fang when Roman issued a strategic retreat, claiming that she was going to do some undercover work. But the others knew better.

They know that Blake is just running from her problems again. She knew that they had little to no chance of beating this new batch of White Fang members, so she fled while the getting was good. Yang was pretty much crushed by the fact that her own partner and teammate abandoned her like this, but knows that there's no way to turn back time. But that didn't stop the occasional tear from falling.

"Please don't cry, Yang. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this." Ruby assured, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Ruby, I hate to say this,"

The others looked at Weiss, her eye closed as her scar was reopened, making it appear as though she was crying tears of blood.

"But it looks like death is just around the corner for us. It doesn't take a lot of brains to see that." Weiss relented.

"Says you. Your wound isn't fatal." Yang said, too tired to get angry.

"Guys…"

The others looked at Jaune, this having been the first time he's spoken in awhile

"We shouldn't be wasting our energy arguing amongst ourselves. We have to get back to Beacon and heal up so we can be ready in case they attack again!" Jaune said.

The others, sans Pyrrha, nodded. Their auras were pretty much depleted, so they had no way to heal themselves. They had to get to Beacon right away. Hopefully, the people of Atlas would be kind enough to donate a mechanical prosthetic arm for Yang. But our young hunters and huntresses aren't gonna hold their breath. They'll be lucky to get back to Beacon in time to save Pyrrha's life.

But just as they were about to move onward to their school, the shadows around them began to rise up like water filling a room in a flash flood. Naturally, our weakened heroes and heroines did the only thing they could. They struggled and began to panic.

" **HELP!"** cried Ruby.

"Can't… move!" Ren grunted.

"It's… like… mud!" Nora added.

Pyrrha had regained consciousness long enough to see Jaune holding her head above the shadows as he sank into them, attempting to give the girl a few extra moments of life.

"Jaune… don't leave me…!"

And with that, she lost consciousness and sank into the shadows below. One by one, they all sank into the darkness, unable to free themselves from its iron grip. Ruby was the last one to sink into the shadows, thinking only one thing.

" _Is this the end?"_

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Wow, now you can really tell this isn't my usual way of writing. I would never go with this outcome. At best, I'd have a few of them be knocked out but it's not my story. Now, what's on the agenda to ask for? *pulls out a list and hands it to Shawn***_

 _ **Shawn: Ah, yes. We need help designing the gang's Toa forms; pardon the confusion with the Scooby Doo gang.**_

 _ **Me: If you guys have any ideas, please leave a detailed description in your review or in a PM to Saurus since he's the one who actually writes the stories. I'm just the messenger. Also, please vote on the poll and send me any fan-art of my stories you guys made.**_ ** _Well, I gotta pause it. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that Favorite/Follow button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!_** ** _And, high fives all around! *high fives everyone* But thank you guys and_** ** _I'll see all you dudes and dudettes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. AN

_**I'm a little busy with life to work on chapters. There are other stories you could read and wait. I am working on chapters so stop reminding me that I haven't updated and be more patient. I don't have a schedule of when I post chapters, I just do it whenever I can. Stop using guest accounts and show your username.**_


End file.
